


Christmas Challenge Makeup

by gingerpolyglot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpolyglot/pseuds/gingerpolyglot
Summary: Due to a combination of real-world issues (read: computer problems during finals) and me generally being the worst, I totally flaked out on the Christmas Countdown Challenge. To make up for it, here are the rest of my prompts updated for Valentine's Day.





	1. Gift-Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/gifts), [coop500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/gifts), [Wandererzaehler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandererzaehler/gifts), [EveningRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/gifts).



"Hey, Monkey, ready to go?" Dan asked as he stood outside the door of Trixie's room. "Almost, Daddy," she responded. He could hear paper rustling from inside as well as various frustrated noises. "Trix? What are you up to?" Trixie opened the door and he had to bite back a laugh. She was covered with tape, bits of what looked like red paper stuck to her in various places. 

"Uh, sweetie, what are you doing?" he asked, amused but baffled. "I'm wrapping Valentine's Day presents, Daddy!" Trixie said brightly, a big grin lighting up her face. 

"Do you want some help, Monkey?" Dan offered, trying to subtly check his watch. If he was late dropping Trixie off to school he'd never hear the end of it. "Okay!" she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room. The room looked like a paper bomb had gone off, tape and wrapping paper and ribbon covering the whole floor and most of the bed. Dan gingerly picked up a stray piece of wrapping paper then did a double take. 

"Um, Trixie, where'd you get this wrapping paper?" he asked, eyeing it with trepidation. 

"Maze helped me," she said, attention already returned to her project. Dan sighed in resignation. "That explains it," he muttered, still put off by the white wrapping paper covered in anatomically correct hearts. Trixie paid him no heed, still wrestling with getting an oddly shaped lump covered in the off-putting paper. "Who's that for, Monkey?" Dan asked as he crouched down to help her wrap it. "It's for Lucifer. Maze said he'd like it." Dan smirked as a he got a good look at the devil plushie holding a heart. "I'm sure he'll love it. Did you get something for Maze too?" he asked. 

Trixie nodded, putting the last piece of tape on Lucifer's stuffed present. "She said she wanted to eat someone's heart so I got her one of the big boxes of chocolate." Dan blanched initially before furrowing his brow. "Trix, where'd you get the money for all of this?" he asked, infusing a bit of his interrogator persona into his voice. Trixie glanced up at him, reaching for the piece of tape that had found its way to his thumb without his notice. "I got it from Lucifer. He's so funny. If I hug him long enough he'll give me money to let go," she said with a smirk that was entirely unnerving on such a young face. Dan rolled his eyes; of course Lucifer was low enough to bribe a child, though the bit about the hugs could be good blackmail. Dan filed that away for future contemplation. 

Trixie finished wrapping the frankly enormous box of chocolates that she'd pulled out of a drawer, then reached for the ribbon. Dan checked his watch again. "Trixie, I don't think we have time for ribbons." Trixie looked up at her father, bottom lip already starting to stick out. "Oh no, don't give me that look you little terror. You're going to be late for school." Trixie sighed. "Fine, I guess it'll make it easier for Maze to open." Dan helped her gather up the assorted presents and spared a glance at the mess still covering her room. "You're going to  clean this up as soon as you get home, okay Monkey?" Trixie sighed again. "Okay, Daddy." The two of them managed to get everything to the car with minimal fuss, and arrived at Trixie's school with just enough time. 

Trixie jumped out of the car after hugging her dad goodbye, then turned back after  the door close and leaned in the window. "Am I your Valentine, Daddy?" she asked. Dan smiled. "Of course, baby." Trixie grinned. "Awesome, that means I get chocolate!" she exclaimed, before turning and running into school. Dan sat frozen for a minute then sighed. When had his daughter gotten so good at extortion? Oh well, he figured - at least it was chocolate. He shuddered thinking about what she might want as a teenager. 

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as Trixie came home there was a box wrapped in the heart paper sitting on her bed amidst the mess from that morning, and in the box was a giant chocolate cupcake. 


	2. Heart Headbands

Chloe was unbelievably grateful that she had tomorrow off. She knew, with the kind of certainty that comes with years of experience, that she would have the mother of all hangovers in the morning and the idea of trying to solve crimes in that state was laughable. As it was she was decidedly past tipsy and was on her way to plastered, though Linda and Ella were right behind her. Maze seemed irritatingly unaffected by the drinks that kept flowing, though she smiled more easily (if only at Linda) as the night went on.

At one point Ella slipped away and when she came back she was carrying something behind her back. "Tribe! In honor of Galentine's Day, I believe we need a Tribe uniform," she said, revealing her secret with a flourish. Four heart headbands hung on her arm, red and covered in glitter. Linda squealed and grabbed one immediately, slipping it on and using it to push her hair out of her face. Ella put hers on and grinned at Chloe and Maze, holding the headbands out enticingly. Chloe hesitated, but the alcohol was coursing through her, the music was good and not filled with love songs, and she was out with her girls. Screw it, she thought, knocking back the most recent shot and sticking the ridiculous thing on her head. Maze crossed her arms, daring Ella to try something.

"Come on, Maze," Ella implored. "It's just for fun! The Tribe has to stick together," she said. Maze just raised an eyebrow. Linda stepped forward, a smile on her face. She laid a hand on Maze's arm to steady herself as she leaned forward to try her luck. "Please, Maze? Just for a bit?" she asked. Maze groaned and hung her head, holding out her hand for her headband. Ella, Chloe, and Linda cheered. Maze held up a hand. "Wait, wait - I'll wear the damn thing on two conditions. One, no pictures get out to Lucifer or Amenadiel." Everyone nodded immediately. "Two, I need something stronger than this. Hold on," she said, ducking behind the bar and emerging with bottles of various sizes.

With quick movements she mixed the drink in a shaker then poured it out into four shot glasses. She climbed back over the bar and raised her bright red shot in salute before downing it. smacking her lips in satisfaction. Chloe, Linda, and Ella glanced at each other before shrugging and taking their own shots. Chloe sputtered a bit and Linda's eyes watered at the harsh liquor mixed with spice. Maze smirked at them, pouring herself a second before sighing and putting on her own heart headband. "Happy?" she deadpanned. Linda grinned and the other two nodded.

The music shifted and Ella lit up, grabbing Maze and Linda by the hands and dragging them onto the dance floor, Chloe following close behind. The foursome got lost in the music, laughing and dancing while their heart headbands glittered in the strobe lights.


	3. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last challenge, late again because as previously stated I am the worst. Original challenge: The Holly and the Ivy (a carol), Maze and Lucifer at the station.

Maze had been in a foul temper all day. The day hadn't started off bad; Trixie had surprised her that morning with a big box of chocolates wrapped in anatomically correct hearts. She'd enjoyed the confections while researching her latest skip, but when she'd ventured out around lunchtime to do some surveillance she'd discovered the entire world seemed to have turned pink. Maze _hated_ pink. To make things worse, her usual metal stations on the radio seemed to have been hijacked, playing nothing but sappy love songs (albeit with more electric guitar riffs than the top 40s ballads). She'd run over to Lux to discuss The Mum Situation (capital letters absolutely warranted) with Lucifer, only to discover to her horror that even Lux had been overrun with pink streamers and hearts.

They discussed the newest developments for a while, going back and forth and rehashing old arguments. Finally, Lucifer offered to give Maze a ride to the station to pick up Chloe and Ella. She accepted, glaring at the pink fairy lights strung around the door frame of the exit as they left. The demon and the Devil made small talk as the rode to the station, Maze growling as she searched the radio stations for something other than the syrupy sweet love songs dominating the airwaves. 

Maze sighed in relief as they entered the station - the familiar black, grey  and glass interior was free of pink or heart decorations. Ella came bounding out of the forensic lab to greet her, and Maze almost dropped her human facade ass she was attacked by a blur of pink and red. The lab tech was dressed in a bright pink dress complete with red belt, a departure from her usual jeans and leather jackets. Maze growled at her as she was released from Ella's hug. "Pink. Why did it have to be pink?" she asked, turning to Lucifer. Lucifer snorted.

"Oh come on Maze, it's Valentine's Day. The celebration of love! Of course it has to be pink!" Ella exclaimed.

"Exactly, all those people desperate for love and affection, acting on their desires and celebrating them, delicious," Lucifer chimed in, a mischievous grin on his face. Ella made a face. "Lucifer! That's not what it's about!" 

"Begging your pardon, Miss Lopez. But is this day not also referred to as Singles Awareness Day?" 

Ella settled for giving him a halfhearted glare before grabbing Maze's arm and dragging her further into the station. Chloe was working at her desk, Pandora open on her computer. Lucifer perked up at the sound of piano chords on the latest pop song emanating from the speakers. Maze glanced over to see his fingers tapping along his thigh, no doubt in an effort to reproduce the song later at Lux  She rolled her eyes. If Lucifer was going to be playing more of this saccharine crap at Lux, she was taking her Tribe elsewhere for the night. The song changed to something a bit slower and she saw Dan's head pop up over the top of his own computer. He gave a half-smile to Chloe, before standing and making his way over to her. She looked up at him as he extended his hand and hesitated before taking it and standing. He pulled her into his arms and they danced slowly to the music. 

Maze wrinkled her nose, and looked over to see Lucifer watching the pair with a blatantly jealous expression. She was so going to tease him for that later. She elbowed him to get him to stop staring. "I don't get it," she said, jerking her head toward the dancing couple. Lucifer looked down at her. "Frankly my dear, neither do I. But the detectives seem happy," he said. "Maybe the song is hypnotizing them," he mused. "I can't think of any other reason for the Detective to be that close to Detective Douche, especially without the Spawn nearby." Maze snorted. "I still don't really get humans, but wouldn't it affect all of them?" she asked. Lucifer looked around, as if afraid Ella was going to pull him into a slow dance against his will. He relaxed when he saw she'd returned to her lab to pack up her things. 

Finally Maze had had enough waiting. She was here for her Tribe, and they were going to meet Linda at a club - preferably _not_ Lux, given the contemplative look on Lucifer's face - and they were going get drunk and forget all this pink crap. "Yo, Decker!" Maze barked at the blond  startling her. Chloe smiled softly at Dan and moved away and grabbed her things, turning off her computer and joining Maze and Ella as the last strands of the song played.

_And I can't help falling in love with you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by the King, Elvis Presley. The headcanon that inspired this is that song was Dan and Chloe's first dance at their wedding.


End file.
